


Small icicles from my heart.

by That_Wandering_Writer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Wandering_Writer/pseuds/That_Wandering_Writer
Summary: Annie's response to Eren being alive during the battle of Trost.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Small icicles from my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction with the pairing Ereannie in five hundred words.

She couldn’t help it. 

She couldn’t help the suffocating emotions of—what almost? 

Relief, anger, happiness? All mixed into one. 

At the sight of Eren. Alive; alive and breathing with a beating heart emerge from the nape of a Titan after defeating them. Giving all the remaining cadets a chance. 

He had emerged from a Titan’s nape. Alive after kicking the guts out of many. Just like her and Bertolt and Reiner. 

He was a shifter just like her. A monster in disguise. Ready to kill all who came too close. In hiding behind these wretched walls. 

Was he on a mission just like them to take this pathetic island and the crumpling society on it?

For a moment though, she didn’t care though. She didn’t care enough to think of those thoughts for any longer. 

He was alive. That’s all that mattered. 

She watched as Armin and Mikasa both pulled him up on a stretcher. Straining for a while. 

She wanted to gag and vomit. Feeling like she was drowning under the weight of something. Of an emotion she couldn’t describe.

Bertolt asked her if she was alright but she barely acknowledged his concern. Somehow in a daze as she watched both Armin and Mikasa collapse by his side. 

Both crying and clutching him like he was a precious gem in stone—a pearl in the rock. 

He was though. 

Knees gave way, doing the same. Shaking once more.

Just like Armin she reached out almost cautiously and touched the arm that she assumed had grown back after being severed in battle; looking comical with half a sleeve missing and a boot. Feeling the warmth of his flesh—soft and sturdy. Alive. 

Everyone else gave her a glance. Confused for why she was equally as taken back that Eren was back and unharmed after they were sure he was nothing more than Titan food like his squad. 

Something came to the back of her throat—begging to be let out. A choked sob stuck there. 

“You’re alive.” Annie whispered, tremors all through her body. 

The first attack came. Not as a cry but as a hiss; strained. Eyes closed tight.

Then the second. This time weak to stop it. Unable to fight it with the strength of before. A broken noise escaping Annie’s throat as the tears finally came, slipping down her face. 

All but her and Eren vanished. This time squeezing his flesh hard.

She wanted to scream at him. Angry for being reckless. Angry for leaving all of them briefly. 

Yet she couldn’t will herself to. She was just thankful he was alive. 

“You idiot.” Annie hissed; though she was sure she was laughing. “You idiot.” 

She really was weak. Weak and ugly for falling in love with a Paradis devil—nothing more or less. 

But in that moment, Annie Leonhart truly didn’t care for all she was worth. All she cared for was the beating heart within the green-eyed boy known as Eren Yeager.

“You’re alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was decent. Thanks for reading.


End file.
